Su castigo
by lemwimsen
Summary: Mi historia no tiene un principio, como tampoco tendrá un final. Siempre he existido, de la misma forma que siempre existiré. One shot AU


**Querida Madre adoptiva, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes :)**

 **Este es un relato corto basado en una palabra. En este caso, la palabra sería "Muerte".**

 **AU con final feliz, pese a la palabra xD**

* * *

Mi historia no tiene un principio, como tampoco tiene un final.

Siempre he existido, de la misma forma que siempre existiré.

He visto nacer y morir mundos, y tantas civilizaciones como estrellas hay en el firmamento. E incluso más de las que se perciben a simple vista.

No soy vieja, y el término "antigua" se me queda corto.

Soy la única constante, y también inevitable.

Mi trabajo es muy sencillo, aunque haya seres que digan lo contrario.

Unos me odian, otros me veneran, todos me esperan. Me rezan para que acuda o para que otros me paren.

Y deseo hablar de esto último, de cuando rezan a dioses y demás seres "inmortales" para que me paren.

No suelo mediar con ellos, suelo ignorarlos. Sus acciones no me conciernen mientras no rompan la única regla que tengo, la única ley.

La muerte es mi reino. Sólo yo decido ampliar o acortar una vida. Sólo yo.

Y, pese a ello, siempre hay alguien que intenta romperla, rodearla o ignorarla. O que acude a mí, suplicando.

Muy pocas veces consiguen engañarme. Muy pocas veces encuentran la forma de pasarme por encima y obligarme a tomar una decisión. Y, cuando ocurre, todas y cada de esas almas han sabido de mi ira.

Lo que me lleva a un día, en un momento como otro cualquiera, sin nada digno de mención, cuando me presenté frente a uno de esos seres supuestamente "inmortales", cuya vida me llevaría, como ya hice con tantos antes.

Recuerdo sus facciones teñidas de sorpresa al verme. Como si fuese posible engañarme y que no me enterara, como si no fuese a reclamar el alma que me habían negado.

Recuerdo su incomodidad por mi presencia, y la saboreo aún.

Había oído su nombre, susurrado entre las sombras, temido y, en ese momento, era él el que susurraba el mío con miedo:

\- Regina.

\- Sabes a qué he venido.

No era una pregunta. Ambos sabíamos qué hacía allí.

\- Me engañó, no pude rechazar el trato -responde el tan temido Rumpletilskinz - Me engañó y no sé cómo romper el contrato firmado.

Una reunión nada productiva, una reunión sin finalidad de la que me fui en ese instante, buscando al ser cuya muerte debía reclamar en unas semanas pero que se había prorrogado hasta el fin de ese mundo.

Le observé, buscando mi venganza, buscando su castigo.

Le observé, día tras día, y descubrí su interés por otra alma, un interés romántico del que yo podría sacar partido.

Su castigo, vivir en solitario esa vida tan larga que, con engaños, había conseguido.

Por eso seguí observándolo, esperando al mejor momento para arrebatarle a sus seres queridos o, en su caso, esa joven de rubia cabellera que tanto le importaba.

La misma joven que me sorprendió preguntándome si necesitaba algo, una de las tantas veces que seguía al embaucador, en medio de una cafetería medio vacía, cuando él se alejó para ir a los aseos.

La misma joven que ocupa ahora un espacio en la corta lista de seres capaces de sentir mi presencia, de verme, aún cuando no lo pretendo.

La misma que, tras responderle que no, me preguntó si realmente era yo.

Sí, esa joven eras tú, Emma.

\- Le sigues -dijiste.

Y yo te observé, intrigada al descubrir que no había miedo en tu tono de voz, en tu postura, en tus preciosos ojos.

\- ¿No respondes? -seguiste.

\- No has preguntado nada -contesté.

Asentiste, y dejaste de hablar conmigo cuando él volvió.

Desde ese primer contacto dejé de seguirle y empecé a observarte a ti.

Desde esas primeras palabras, sólo deseaba volver a conversar contigo, saciar mis curiosidad e intentar descubrir el por qué de que pudieras verme. Me obsesionaba tanto.

Tanto.

\- Ahora me sigues a mí -dijiste una noche, en vuestro apartamento, tras llegar de tu trabajo en esa cafetería, a la espera de que él llegara de dónde fuese que estuviese en ese instante.

No me importaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué le sigues? -preguntaste, sentada en el sofá, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

Tan vulnerable.

\- Me engañó -contesté-, encontró la forma de alargar su tiempo sin que yo diera mi permiso.

\- Buscas venganza -dedujiste.

\- Busco castigo -concreté.

\- ¿Soy yo?

Lo eras, al principio. Sin embargo... ¿ahora? No deseaba llevarte conmigo.

\- ¿Soy su castigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Lo será mi muerte?

\- Sí -contesté.

Lo sería. Tu muerte sería un castigo para él y... no era posible pero... también para mí.

Recuerdo fruncir el ceño tras ese pensamiento, sorprendida y confusa.

Jamás me había pasado algo así.

Jamás me había encontrado con un tiempo que deseara prorrogar. Que deseara... ¿compartir?

\- ¿Vas a llevarme ya? -preguntaste entonces.

Y no supe qué responder. No al principio, no hasta que vi algo que sí me era familiar.

Me esperabas, deseabas que te llevase conmigo.

\- Si es lo que deseas.

\- Lo deseo -casi me cortaste.

Asentí, y seguí observándote desde mi sitio junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

\- Reclamaré tu tiempo y este terminará.

\- Moriré.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y si no deseo morir? ¿Y si...? -suspiraste, bajando la mirada, nerviosa ante mí por primera vez- ¿Y si deseo ir contigo sin morir?

Deseabas... deseabas acompañarme. Esa idea me era tan extraña, tan... improbable.

Tal vez me veneraran, tal vez me rezaran, pero nadie, nunca antes, había mostrado interés en pasar el resto de su tiempo conmigo.

No supe cómo responder ante esa idea, de la misma forma que hoy sigo sin poder.

Y, pese a ello, no hizo falta. Leíste mi silencio como dudas ante una idea errónea.

\- No me interesa -intentaste explicar-. Él no... no me interesa. Sólo estoy con él porque le seguías, porque sólo te veía con él. Yo... tardé... tardé meses en réunir el valor para hablarte y ni siquiera conseguí preguntarte lo que realmente deseaba. Y he tardado aún más tiempo en volver a hablar contigo.

Volviste a callar y parecías aún más vulnerable que antes.

\- Él, ¿lo sabe? -fue lo primero que pude preguntar.

\- ¿Que no me interesa? ¿Que sólo estoy con él porque no puedo estar con quien realmente deseo estar? Sí, lo sabe.

\- Y sabe...

\- ¿Quién eres?

Asiento, sorprendiéndome al dar un paso adelante.

\- No -respondes-, no lo sabe. Pensaría que estoy loca. Todos lo pensarían. Veo a un ser que no debería de existir. Me obsesiono con ella y termino... dios, termino enamorándome de ella. Es una completa locura.

Me acerqué aún más, bajo tu atenta mirada, hasta pararme a apenas unos centímetros de ti.

No entiendo el amor, es un concepto que se me escapa y, pese a que entiendo lo que significa para vosotros, no lo entiendo. Pero eso no evita el hecho de que no deseo verte así de vulnerable. Ni en ese momento, ni hoy, ni nunca. Deseaba y deseo verte feliz y, al parecer, eso significaría tenerte conmigo.

Por eso reclamé tu tiempo como mío, bajo mi protección, y tu jadeo de sorpresa me dijo que lo habías notado, que sabías que había aceptado. Me acompañarías y tu tiempo no tendría fin.

Te presenté mi mano y la aceptaste, poniéndote de pie, frente a mí. Y te llevé conmigo, haciendo caso omiso del "¡NO!" que él gritó, recién llegado e ignorado por ambas.

Ya tenía su castigo y yo te tenía a ti. Por primera vez en mi infinita y eterna vida, tenía a alguien.

Y se me hace raro, incluso hoy, siglos después. O milenios, ya sabes cómo soy con el tiempo. Su paso no me inmuta.

Y, Emma, pese a que sigo sin entender eso del amor, doy gracias por él, porque estás aquí, conmigo, durmiendo en un mundo que no es el tuyo, otro de los tantos que tengo a mi cargo.

Por eso estoy escribiendo esto, porque espero el momento en el que despiertes y me sonrías, como siempre haces, y poder decirte que puede que no sea amor lo que siento, pero es lo más parecido que puedo sentir.

Y te juro que esta historia puede que haya tenido un principio, pero rezo porque jamás tenga un final.


End file.
